Nothing Without You
by McDag
Summary: Summery: Arizona cheated on Callie with she-who-may-not-be-named. How will Arizona deal with the consequences of her mistakes? One-shot. Character death. ***Warning: Mentions of self-harm and suicide!***


Summery: Arizona cheated on Callie with she-who-may-not-be-named. How will Arizona deal with the consequences of her mistakes? One-shot. **Character death.**

*****Warning: Mentions of self-harm and suicide!*****

"Apparently I lost you" Callie uttered with broken blood-shot eyes.

That's what been repeating in Arizona's head ever since that awful night. It's been three months since she last seen Callie. After the storm, Callie packed up her and Sofia's belongings and left the apartment. That day, Arizona came back to the apartment to see an empty home that looked like it only housed one person. Pictures, toys, and even a few magazines were all missing along with her wife and daughter. The blonde had gone back to the hospital and, while trying to get a nurse to page Callie 911, had a panic attack that knocked the wind out of her. It took two nurses and Karev to hold the peds surgeon down while another nurse sedated her.

A few weeks had passed and no one would tell her where Callie took her child and left. She knew that Cristina and Meredith knew where the ortho surgeon had gone because Callie somehow had taken a leave of absence through Cristina and it drove her crazy that they wouldn't tell her. She even thought of calling the police for kidnapping.

For three months, Arizona would drive around during her lunch hour to all the parks that she and Callie used to take Sofia to. She thought that if she found Callie, she would grovel to get the brunette and her daughter back. She hasn't seen Sofia in over three months. That's what broke Arizona the most. She couldn't even say goodbye to her daughter.

Everyday, Arizona would go to work, where everyone knew what she had done, and busied herself in her office. Not only did all of her so-called 'friends' abandoned her, even the nurses where giving her a hard time. After work, Arizona would go on another drive then go back to the empty apartment where she would cry, drink, drunk dial Callie then falling unconscious till the next day where she would rinse and repeat the whole thing over again.

Today is Arizona's birthday; the worst birthday of her life. Opting out of going to the hospital today. She didn't need anyone to remind her of her mistakes.

The blonde got up in the morning. Got dressed, noticing how baggy her clothes seem to be, and left the apartment to go on another drive around Seattle. After a few hours of driving, the peds surgeon gave up and decided to stop at a liquor store to stock up for the day.

After purchasing multiple bottles (that would only last a day), Arizona was surprised to feel her phone vibrate from her back pocket as she was closing the trunk of her car. She pulled out her phone, hoping that it was Callie, to see that it was her parents' home phone calling.

Deflated, Arizona answered, "Hello?" she said quietly

"Hello, Arizona" her mother stiffly said. A day after Callie disappeared; Arizona called her mother in tears trying to vent her problems to her mother. Oh, was she wrong. Both her mother and her father gave the blonde a big piece of their mind concerning their daughter's actions. Since that day, Arizona hasn't contacted anyone at all. The only reason why she carried her phone around is because of the slight possibility that Callie might call or text one day.

"Umm, is everything okay? Why are you calling?" Arizona hesitantly asked.

"Well, it's your birthday isn't it?" Barbra Robbins annoyingly asked.

"I-I guess," Arizona didn't think that she would ever hear back from her parents. Not after they both yelled at her telling her how much they're disappointed at her and how they didn't blame Callie from leaving.

"Well then, happy birthday" Barbra replied.

Arizona stayed quiet at her mother's words. She didn't know if her mother actually meant it or was mocking her that she would be spending her birthday as well as Timmy's alone.

After a minute of silence, Barbra spoke again, "Alright, your father sends his regards. Bye"

Arizona almost scoffed at her mother's lie before she realized that the elder Robbins wasn't on the line anymore.

Locking her phone, Arizona threw the device onto the passenger seat before she slowly got into the car carful of her prosthetic leg. Starting the car, the blonde drove around Seattle's parks again before heading back to her empty apartment.

Later that night:

Two bottles in and two albums of family pictures later, Arizona sat on the floor of her living room crying her eyes out. She didn't know what to do anymore. She lost her family, the love of her life, her daughter, her brother, her best friends, and her career. She didn't want to live anymore. What's the point? No one understands what she has endured in her life. The pain that is constantly eating her insides away. She didn't want to live anymore. Sitting in the dark empty apartment on her birthday, Arizona was actually thinking of ending her life. She could easily do it. Any surgeon could do it. Just a cut on the wrist.

With the remaining strength that the blonde possessed, Arizona stood up on her wobbly feet and headed towards her medical bag. She always kept a small disposable scalpel in her bag. She ruffled around for a few seconds before grabbing the small object. Dropping her bag, she wiped a few tires and headed towards the bathroom. Filling the bath with hot water to prevent the wound from clotting, Arizona finally made the cut.

Sitting in the bathtub watching the water turn red, the blonde began to lose consciousness. The last thing Arizona remembered before she blacked out was Callie's personal ringtone. Callie was calling her.

The End.


End file.
